<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments of Oblivion [Podfic] by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348127">Moments of Oblivion [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics'>tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Rand and his personal gleeman speak in Rhuidean.</em>
</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by dizmo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rand al'Thor &amp; Asmodean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments of Oblivion [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/220263">Moments of Oblivion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo">dizmo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Moments of Oblivion</h2><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th><b>Download link</b></th>
    <th><b>Stream</b></th>
    <th><b>Length</b></th>
    <th><b>Size</b></th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/moments%20of%20oblivion.mp3">[mp3 - right click and save as]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td><audio></audio></td>
    <td>7:25<br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>4.11MB</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>